You Know You're My Girl
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: In which Chloe becomes jealous, Alek devotes his life to Chloe in a bizarre Mai ceremony, and a mysterious man returns from Chloe's past.  Chloe/Alek. Goes along with episode 6, 'Nothing Compares 2 U' summary.


Follows episode 6 promo a bit concerning Mimi's appearance, the rest is mine.

don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Chloe was talking to Amy in the hallway, "So wait, Paul thought I meant <em>sex<em>?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

Amy nodded her head. "Yeah, I walked out of the bathroom, and he was naked in my bed!" She said, slightly horrified.

Chloe shook her head. "I am _so_ sorry, Amy, I really had no—" she trailed off, noticing something. "Who's that girl with Alek?" she asked.

Amy turned around abruptly to see Alek leaning up against a the staircase, talking in close quarters to a girl. Chloe looked at him oddly. After their training session last night (watch sneak peek #1 for next week! So good!) Alek had stormed off angry, talking about sucker punches. Chloe sighed, she hadn't thought Alek would get so worked up about her relationship with Brian. Alek didn't really care about humans anyway, he knew she couldn't do anything with Brian, just like Alek wouldn't do anything with a human.

But then the unthinkable happened.

Alek leaned in to kiss the girl, and she leaned back.

Chloe gasped _very loudly_, and Amy's mouth dropped open.

The girl and Alek separated, hearing Chloe's gasp, and Alek looked up.

Chloe had no idea what she was feeling inside but her mouth hung open in shock and some emotion that reminded her of pain.

Before anyone had a chance to do anything, Chloe stuttered, "I've g-got to g-go Amy," and turned around, practically sprinting out the doors of the school, breathing hard.

What the hell? Why would Alek kiss a human? And why did she care so much?

* * *

><p>Jasmine walked Chloe to work that day.<p>

"So you saw Alek kissing a girl in school today?" she asked, hands behind her back, thinking.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, not that Alek's not a total flirt, but I didn't think he would kiss humans, it just makes no sense."

Jasmine looked at Chloe in a way she had never seen before. Almost like Jasmine was afraid of hurting her feelings. "Look, Chloe, about that. That girl is Mai. She... she and Alek met last summer. Her name is Mimi, and she started attending the school too for a bit. She's going to help you train. She specializes in close-range fighting. She's going to be at training tonight."

Chloe grimaced. "Wait, so I have to like, talk to this girl? Train with her? Are she and Alek like... together?" She rambled.

Jasmine smirked at Chloe as they entered the store. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous." Before Chloe could interrupt she continued. "And I don't think she'll be here for too long. And no, they're not officially together, but who knows..." Jasmine trailed off. "Are you ready for tonight, though?" Jasmine asked.

It was Friday, and Chloe was being brought to the Mai penthouse for some sort of sacred ritual, she wasn't too sure about. She knew other big-leader Mai were going to be there, and she had to dress up, and she was nervous.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," Chloe commented, grabbing clothes and beginning to mark them. "And the dress Valentina gave me... so not my usual. But I like it."

Jasmine just smiled. "If I do say so myself, you're gonna look _hot_."

* * *

><p>Chloe walked out of the elevator as it dinged, Jasmine on her right. The penthouse door was open, and there were bodyguards at the door.<p>

Jasmine had advised her to try to look sophisticated, professional, and a bit inferior, but not too much. If she didn't people would try to take advantage of her. But for the most part to be her "charming self."

The dress Chloe was wearing was a good four inches above her knee, leather, black, and was a one-shoulder dress. Her hair was down, and she had her usual make up on. Her heels clicked, and she thought she looked pretty badass herself.

Everyone else was wearing black too, she noticed. They all turned to stare at her. Valentina was schmoozing with other pride leaders, and holding champagne. The furniture had been rearranged, and there were numerous guards standing station around the room.

Chloe didn't notice Alek, but she did notice the girl Mimi talking to other Mai about the same age. Jasmine had explained to her on the way to the penthouse that many of the Mai would try to suck up to her, and especially the young men. Any one of them would like to add the Uniter to their list of conquests.

When Chloe asked about the ceremony Jasmine only replied that they would be officially instating Chloe's protectors. Chloe didn't quite understand, but she trusted Jasmine.

All heads turned. The Uniter had arrived.

"Chloe," Valentina practically purred, gliding over to her, and taking her arm from Jasmine. "I'd like to introduce you to some important people before the ceremony starts."

Chloe just followed Valentina's lead. There were four people, two men, two women. "This is Sergei, the leader of the St. Petersburg pride, Georgiana, the leader of the New Orleans pride, Thomas, the leader of the Ukrainian pride, and Talia, the leader of the Amazonian pride." Valentina introduced. Chloe was surprised when they all bowed their heads at her, like she was a Queen or something.

"Pleased to meet you," Chloe said, nodding at them in return. Valentina smiled at them before pulling Chloe away from the group and toward a high chair surrounded by candles.

"There's nothing to worry about Chloe, it's merely tradition." She said, as she gestured for Chloe to sit in the chair. "I will be standing next to you during the entire ceremony, so you'll know what to do." Chloe wasn't too sure what was going on, but she noticed Mimi was giving her an odd look from across the room. Chloe got the feeling everyone else knew what was going on but her.

Jasmine gave her a reassuring smile from across the room as the candles were lit, and the lights dimmed. People were standing on the sides of the room, and Chloe was surprised when a man stepped out from the hallway, decked out in all black, made his way toward her.

Chloe almost gasped when she realized it was Alek. She leaned forward in her chair as Alek came forward, not looking her in the eyes. Valentina stood to Chloe's left.

Alek reached the chair, paused, and kneeled on one knee before Chloe, hands resting on the one knee, head bowed.

"Alek Petrov," Valentina began, and he looked up, right into Chloe's eyes. "Do you solemnly swear on the Goddess Beset to dedicate your life to the safety, protection, and devotion of the Uniter, Chloe King?" She asked.

He looked Chloe straight in the eyes when he said, "I do solemnly swear to devote my life to the safety and protection of the Uniter, Chloe King, in the name of the Goddess Beset." Chloe took a deep breath as she took it all in.

Alek was _devoting_ his life _to her._

He bowed his head to Chloe before Valentina took his hand and made a small slice in it. Chloe gasped softly. She could've sworn Alek's mouth twitched to smirk at her. Chloe was especially surprised when Valentina gestured for Chloe's hand. She was unsure of any option so she gave Valentina her hand. She looked at Alek, who nodded slightly as if to say, _"It's alright."_

Chloe didn't wince as Valentina made a small incision, enough to draw blood. She took Alek's bloody hand and Chloe's, and brought them together.

"Do you, Alek Petrov, dedicate your life to the protection of every one of the Uniter's lives?" Valentina asked, once more.

Alek's fingers curled around Chloe's as he answered, "I do."

Valentina turned to Chloe. "And do you, Chloe King, as the Uniter, accept Alek Petrov's dedication to the protection of your lives?"

Chloe looked at Alek for a moment. She felt the only answer to say was, "I do."

Valentina looked out to the apartment full of Mai and said, "Then let it be witnessed here today. Our Uniter has acquired a protector, and is ready to lead us into the future." Alek squeezed Chloe's hand from where he kneeled before her. "To a future where Mai may roam peacefully amongst humans in harmony." Valentina finished, and gestured for Chloe to rise. She did, as she looked down at Alek, unable to process what was happening.

Alek stood, signaling the end of the ceremony. Before letting go of her hand however he leaned in, and speaking barely above a whisper said, "Chloe, I do promise to protect you, for everyday for the rest of your lives. I swear." He said, before pressing a kiss to her forehead, and releasing her hand and walking away.

Chloe was speechless as he walked away. She didn't even notice Jasmine walk up to her with a rag to dab the blood away. Jasmine seemed to understand that Chloe was at a loss. "He wanted it to be official, Alek." Jasmine said, cleaning Chloe's hand. "He asked Mom. He cares very much about you and your protection, he takes it very seriously." Jasmine looked up at Chloe seriously. "Not that I don't, it's just... a ceremony like this is _serious_. It's life bonding. From now on, Alek will know when you're in danger. Something to do with the mixing of blood. But you're now the reason he's alive. He'll do anything to protect you, not that he wouldn't before." Chloe's mouthed opened in an O. "I was surprised. He took a liking to you _very_ quick. And he didn't become your protector just because its an honor. He cares about you _a lot_." Jasmine finished, at the same time finishing cleaning the blood off Chloe's hand.

Chloe was finally able to process the whole situation, and of course the only thing she could think of saying was, "What about Mimi? Doesn't Alek have a life?"

Jasmine snorted. "You're obviously prioritized over _her_." The way Jasmine said _her_ made Chloe think she wasn't too fond of Mimi. "And yeah Alek can have a life. You'll have more than one protector than him. For now he's your lead protector, you could say. It's a lot to handle, but he wants it, and he's ready for it."

Chloe looked at Jasmine oddly. "How come no one filled me in on tonight's activities?" She asked, putting a hand on her leather-clad hip.

Jasmine smiled sheepishly. "We didn't want to freak you out, and I don't think Alek wanted to give you a chance to think about it too much and decline. Now you and Alek are bonded... forever," Jasmine said, as the two girls watched Alek schmooze with the other young Mai across the room.

"It's not so bad," Chloe said softly, shrugging.

Jasmine smiled coyly at her. "_You_ would think that."

Chloe laughed and followed Jasmine away from the chair. "What's that suppose— " Chloe was cut off by a commotion at the door. "Wait, what's going on?" She asked Jasmine, confused.

"You know how America has a President and a Vice President?" Jasmine asked. "This guy is like the Vice President of the Mai, and he wants to meet you."

The man stepped through the door, and looked directly at Chloe. He had brown hair, and was in his late thirties, early forties. He was slim, and obviously Mai.

Chloe's head spun as she realized she recognized the man.

It wasn't just any man.

_I don't understand. He can't be Mai. He can't be here. What's going on?_

Thoughts ran through Chloe's hand, as she clutched the edge of the nearby couch to support herself. People began giving her weird looks, as she started taking steps back from the man walking in the room.

"Chloe, what's wrong? What are you doing?" Jasmine asked, thoroughly confused.

Chloe could only see the man.

"Chloe King." The man said, making the entire room turn to attention. The room was silent except for Chloe's deep breaths. "It's been too long." He said, smiling at her.

"You've met?" Valentina questioned.

Chloe was so confused and hurt. There was only one thing she could say to him, as she regained her posture. Rage flew through her veins. "Stay. Away. From. Me." She said, backing away again as Alek moved swiftly through the room and to her side.

"Chloe, what's going on?" He asked.

"I'd like to know what's going on here," Valentina said, looking between the man and Chloe.

Chloe ignored them all and stepped toward the man. "You have no right to be here. How are you even Mai? _How could you leave me?_" She seethed.

The man stepped toward Chloe. "There's so much to explain, but not now, little one," he said, reaching out to touch her.

"I wouldn't do that," Alek's voice cut through the air like ice, and the man's hand fell.

"Could someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Valentina asked, speaking the question running through the mind of every Mai in the room.

Chloe looked at the man. "Why don't you explain, _Dad?_" She said before turning and speeding out of the penthouse, Alek chasing after her.

* * *

><p>Tears ran down Chloe's face as she walked down the sidewalk. "Chloe!" Alek yelled, catching up to her. He pulled her arm, so she had to turn around and face him. "That man is your father?" He asked her in disbelief. "How is that even possible?" He asked.<p>

"I don't know," she choked out between sobs. "Please, Alek," she asked. "Just take me home, take me home." He didn't need to be asked again. One arm around her waist, the other on her shoulder, he cradled her as he led her home, where he sat with her through the night as she cried for all she had.

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up the next morning to the sound of the Saturday paper being thrown onto the porch (yes, her hearing is <em>that<em> good). She noticed hazily that she was curled into Alek's side, and he was asleep next to her. Chloe was glad he has stayed the whole night.

After last night's ceremony it was nice to know there would always be someone who cared about her, and was eternally looking out for her. At that moment last night she felt like she could tell him anything. It was nice to know he would never leave her.

* * *

><p>After speaking to Valentina about the previous night's debacle, and explaining that after not seeing her father for over a decade, she couldn't help but to lose it, Valentina let it go, saying she understood.<p>

Chloe was still not looking forward to her training session with Mimi. Even though Alek was _her protector_, after the ceremony and the joining of the blood, she felt like she was partially responsible for Alek, and that meant _protecting him too._

So she didn't exactly like Mimi, so what?

Alek gave her an odd look as they walked to the park in the dark. Chloe was frowning a bit, not excited to be in the presence of Mimi, who probably thought she was a freak for interrupting her and Alek's kiss _and_ throwing a scene at her own ceremony.

_Awesome_.

Finally Mimi came into sight. She was leaning against a tree. Once she saw Alek a flirty grin appeared on her face. "Hi, Alek." She said, leaning toward him.

"Mimi," he greeted, _not_ very flirt-ily.

Chloe coughed. "Chloe?" Mimi asked. "We were never introduced. I've heard a lot about you." She said, lacing her words with a double meaning.

Chloe gave her a tight smile. "Likewise."

"Shall we get started?" Alek asked in his british accent.

Mimi responded by smiling at him before quickly throwing a punch at Chloe's head. Chloe dodged and smiled ferally. "Alright, if that's how you want to do it." Chloe quickly realized this training session might not be so bad if she got to kick the crap out of Mimi.

The fight started a little slow, but Chloe began to notice things about Mimi's fighting style, and quickly caught on. After what seemed to be minutes, but was actually two hours, Alek called for them to stop. No one had won, they had been too matched, which obviously upset Mimi.

As Chloe and Alek were getting ready to leave Mimi stepped really close to him, almost pushing her chest into his body. "Call me?" She asked, trying to be seductive.

Chloe snorted, walking away. Alek just smiled at the Mai girl and turned to follow Chloe.

"Stringing the ladies along?" Chloe joked, taking a swig of her water bottle and playfully pushing him as they left the park.

"Please," he joked backed. "You know you're my girl."

Chloe smiled at him, secretly liking the way the words made her feel deep down.

_I could get used to this protector thing_. She thought as they made their way in the dark.

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed. review, please? not too sure if i'm going to continue. i'll need more ideas.<p>

and what up with no alek this last episode?


End file.
